It's Magically Delicious: Rewritten
by AnimeRulz55
Summary: Natalie has somehow ended up in the world of Anime and manga. A witch in the Naruto world... what's the worse that could happen. Rated T for Hidan's mouth. Natalie x Akatsuki and some Pein x Konan
1. Chapter 1

This is the rewrite of my first fanfic Magically Delicious. I read over the old version and it was...well it was terrible. The plot was messed up and the characters were really ooc. So I hope I do a better job this time. Ok I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki or Tyler. All I own are my oc's.

_Chapter 1: Schools out and Falling_

I smiled as I walked through the academy halls. Today was the last day of school and I was heading toward my last class. I went to the Saint Maria's School for the Magically Advanced, in the Magic Realm. I sat down and started to doodle a picture of the beach side hotel I was going to be staying at over the summer.

My teacher Ms. Juliana started talking about Magic Overflow and when I tuned her out. I guess I should introduce myself now. My name is Natalie Beceelia Andrew Yomi, but people refer to me as Natalie. Only really close family and friends call me Nat.

I guess you could say I'm an A+ student, and my behavior in class is rather average.

I was admiring my drawing when I heard the familiar ring of the bell. I smiled. School was finally over, and it's time for me to go on vacation. I shoved all my books into my light blue bag and ran out the door.

I opened my locker and started to clean it out.

As soon as all my stuff was packed up, I left.

The walk to my home was a little difficult and loud, but what was I gonna do. It was the beginning of summer break. I pulled the keys out my pocket and unlocked the door to my 3 story house. I quickly went up stairs to pack my things. I only needed one bag because I made it bottomless. I changed from my school clothes to a white sleeveless shirt with ruffles in the front, and red shorts. I grabbed my white rimed sunglasses and slipped on my flip-flops.

As I made my way down the steps I tripped over my own feet and fell down the stairs.

I shut my eyes waiting for my head on collision with the sidewalk, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I fell right through the sidewalk. I was in enough shock to forget that I was a witch and could give myself wings and fly.

After maybe five minutes of falling, filled with my screams, I landed on hard, solid, ground. And to make things worse I landed head first. My vision started to blur and my head felt like it exploded.

Al I was slowly losing my consciousness, all I saw was a concerned little blonde boy.

Ok what do you think? To those who have read it before it's a lot better isn't it. Ok I wanna hear you opinions. You can say it was horrible, not bad, or needs word. Now remember people reviews equal love. Remember to eat your vegetables. Bye for now! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

Hey, thanks for all that read this. I'll try to work harder an make the chapters better as I go. Hope you enjoy this as much as the last chapter. Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the Akatsuki all I own are my oc's

_Chapter 2: Confessions_

"Ugh, where am I?" I said as I, finally, woke up. My head hurt and it was wrapped in bandages. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in the hospital. At the foot of my bed was the blonde I remember seeing earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked, or more like demanded. I backed up into the corner.

He looked at me with wide eyes and a big smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I will become the next Hokage!" I looked at him strangely. _'What's a Hokage?'_

This guy is really starting to confuse me.

"Umm, yeah! I know all about the Hokage." I said, the lie clearly written on my face. But it seems he wasn't smart enough to realize that. "Cool, maybe sometime we could get together and train. We'll see who the better ninja is." I had a goofy smile on my face.

_'What is with this guy? I only know him for 5 minutes and he already wants to be best friends. Wait, did he just say ninja?'_

"Well, I guess so but I don't really know you that well. And, ninja?" He nodded his head. This kid was strange so I decided to figure out what was really going on. I concentrated my magic flow into my eyes and stared at him. _'I'm in a different world! Oh my gosh, what's Kiyomi gonna say?' _I knew I had landed in an unfamiliar area, but a different world you've got to be kidding me.

Oh, and Kiyomi is an owl, she's my familiar. She can usually sense my energy but I don't know if she'll find me now.

"Are you ok?" asked the blonde I now knew as Naruto "You were staring off into space and then you said Kiyomi somewhere in the middle." I shook my head and finally came back to reality. "Oh, I was just excited that I have a new friend." I said unsurely.

"Well I guess I should take you to old man Hokage." I looked at him strange. Didn't he just say he wanted to be a Hokage, why is he making fun of him? "Ok let's go then." I said trying to sound excited.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door and into a ramen shop.

**Time Skip** In the Hokage's office

"Naruto...who is this?" We finally made it to the Hokage's office after seeing Naruto eat about a million bowls of ramen.

"Well she fell out of the sky, and hurt herself pretty bad so I took her to the hospital. Then I decided to take her to you." The Hokage nodded slowly. "Naruto, you are dismissed, I need to have a talk with your..._friend_" The way he said friend made me feel uneasy. Naruto nodded and left. "Where are you from?" He asked me almost immediately.

I decided there was no point in lying so I told the truth.

"I'm not from here." I said. "I figured as much." I took a deep breath.

"I'm from the town of Celestial in the Magic realm. My name is Natalie Beceelia Andrew Yomi, and I'm a witch."

What do you think? I hope you guys like it. Love to all my readers. Make sure you review, they make me update faster! Until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Squad 7

Thank to all who reviewed and alerted this. It means so much that you like my terrible writing. I'll try to make this chapter and the rest longer. Ok, enough of my stalling. READ!

_Recap: __I took a deep breath. "I'm from the town of Celestial in the Magic realm. My name is Natalie Beceelia Andrew Yomi, and I'm a witch."_

The Hokage stared at me with wide eyes. His eyes then narrowed, thinking that it was a joke, but I kept my mouth shut and focused my eyes on my feet.

"You must be joking?" He asked.

I shook my head and said nothing. He then signaled for two men. They grabbed both my arms and carried me out of the room. I thrashed, kicked, and screamed. "Please, let me go I'll do anything!" I yelled. "I can't belive this." I whispered.

The men dragged me into a dark room, shut the door, and left. The wasn't any source of light. I was along..._again_.

*Time Skip* Two days later

It's been a couple of days and I'm still in the room. I conjured up a bed, a lamp, and of course some food. I was sitting down thinking to myselfwhen the door opened. A strange man came in with a clipboard.

I knew exactly where this was going.

He sat down at a table that was there was I was shoved into this room. I got up and sat across from him. I put my head down but not before getting a glimpse of him. This man had a really scary appearance. He had a long pitch black coat, he also had this thing around his head with a metal plate, it had some sort of symbol on it. It kind of looked like what Naruto had been wearing. And he had several scars on his face.

He looked horrifying.

"So, they weren't lying." He said as he look around.

I snapped my head up.

"They weren't lying about what? That I'm a witch? Well you know what I'm normal too. Just because I have Magical abilities doesn't make me a monster. Maybe if you didn't drag me here into solitary confinement I would have helped you. You're probably just gonna keep me locked up in here to prevent me from hurting anybody. If you're so worried about their well being what about mine?" I questioned/yelled.

He looked shocked that I spoke out like that. I was surprised myself. I never have outbursts like that.

He smirked. _'This guy is asking for it.' _ I thought.

Then he said something that caught me of guard.

He got up, and opened the door. "You're right. We should have talked to you. We'll let you go, but only if you speak to the Hokage first."

My jaw dropped. I didn't know my speech would have that much impact on him or any impact at all. I waved my had all around the room and the bed, and lamp faded way. I sped out the door and into the Hokage's office.

He looked at me and apologized. "I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted to the news you gave me and I needed a little time to think about it." I thought for a minute about what he said. _'It would be for the best.' _"I forgive you." I said. He nodded and asked me someting I'd never expected to be asked.

"So would you like to become a ninja?"

"A ninja! That sound so cool, you're saying I can actually become a ninja, this is awesome!" I said with a big smile.

He nodded. "Ok, I just need your name and a few other information and then you're good to go."

"Oh, ok. Well my name, as you already know, is Natalie, I'm 19 years of age, my blood type is AB, and I'm allergic to grape's."

He chuckled. "Not exactly the information I needed, but ok. As of right now you are a member of Squad 7. They'll be here shortly." After about 5 minutes of waiting someone burst through the door.

It was...Naruto?

A group of other people came in behind him. One of them had silverish, gray hair. Then two other kids came in and they appeared to be about the same age as Naruto. They all looked at me. "Hey it's you again!" He pointed out.

"Yeh, I remember you. Naruto,right?" I smiled. "Yep, that's me." He sounded proud. The others looked at him annoyed. That's when the Hokage spoke.

"Kakashi." The man with silverish hair came forward. "This is Natalie. She will be your new spuad member. You will train her to be a full fledged ninja. She already knows Naruto and they seem to be friends. So she should fit in fine." This Kakashi guy nodded. He turned around to leave, motioning for me to follow.

The is gonna be fun.

*Time Skip* At the Training Field

We all walked to this grassy field. We sat down next to these large wood stumps. "Ok, Natalie. We'll all introduce ourselves. How about we start with you."

"Oh, ok. As you already know my name is Natalie, I like hanging out with friends and I always catch on to things quickly, and 2 days ago if figured out ramen is heaven. Oh, and I'm 19."

Naruto smiled at the ramen part but everyones eyes wided when the hear me say I was nineteen. I looked really young for my age.

"Ok, so what about you?" I pointed to the kid with the blue shirt. He said nothing for a minute before answering me.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, that's all you need to know."

_'Well, looks like somone needs better communication skills.'_

"Ok then, what about you." I pointed to the girl last. She took a good look at Sasuke before answering me.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said with a small smile.

"Well now that we all know each other lets start our training.

*5 hours of ninja training later*

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were breathing heavily while I was completly unfazed by the training. "Well that was easier than I thought." I said. Naruto stared at me gasping. That's when an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, let's go get some ramen!" Naruto smiled. He grabbed all of our wrist and dragged us to Ichiraku's.

After we were done eating there was a festival going on near by that we decided to go to.

We were all talking and laughing, even Sasuke had a small smile on his face. Our laughter was cut short when another ninja with an animal mask appeared in front of us.

"Natalie Beceelia Andrew Yomi you have been requested by the Hokage." I was hesitant but I walked to stand next to him. I waved bye and the ninja and I took off.

We made it to his office in a matter of minutes.

"Yes Hokage?"

"Natalie the village will provide with a living quaters, and the anbu standing next to you will be your personaly bodyguard. He won't exactly invade your privacy but he was always be there if you need help. He will be nowhere and everywhere. You may not leave the village for your own safety."

I was nodding slowlying as he was explaining all of this.

As I walked out of the building, the anbu right behind me, I walked to place I would be staying, but little did I or the anbu knew is that there was a shadowy figure following us.


	4. Chapter 4 The Akatsuki

Hola readers! I'm back with another chapter, I'll try to update every week but the more reviews the faster I update. Read.

The anbu and I walked down the quiet street. It was a really weird awkward silence when we got there. We stopped at the door and he handed me a key.

When I turned around to say thank you he was already gone.

"Nice place." I said as I walked in.

It had a small, but decent, sized living space. I looked around and smiled. I'll have fun decorating this. With a snap of my fingers I was in my painting outfit. Yes, I have a painting outfit.

It consisted of a lime green tank top and worn out jean shorts.

It was only 4 o'clock so I figured I had time to paint at least 1 room. Before I could do anything I felt a pressure in the back of my neck.

My vison was getting blurry.

In the background I heard the voice of the anbu and another voice that I didn't recognize.

*Time Skip* Somewhere in a forest

"Ugh, I've got to stop losing consciousness" I irritably said. As I opened my eyes I saw two cloaked figures. "Well you guys definatly aren't doctors." I said as my eyes widended.

My vision was still burry so I couldn't really make out their faces.

There was this really tall blue thing and then there was this short girl.

"Where am I and who are you two." They said nothing. The short girl came forward and picked me up over her shoulders. "Hey let me go!" I yelled banging on her chest.

I stopped.

I started feeling _'her' _chest. The blue thing was holding in some laughs.

"Wait a minute. You're a boy?" I asked confused. The blue thing burst out laughing. "What's so funny that was a serious question." The he/she threw me down. The impact with the ground shook up my head and my vision returned to normal.

"Girl, I will not play games." He said while pointing a kunai at me.

"Excuse me. It's not my fault you look like a girl and my vision was messed up and who's to blame for that." I said with a triumphing smile. In seconds I was against a tree and kunai was dangerously close to my neck.

And his face was dangerously close to my face.

"Aww, does somebody want a kiss from the pretty girl?" I said in a babyish voice. His eyes narrowed into a glare. The blue thing behind us starting laughing again and my attacker turned his head for a split second.

My foot connected with his stomach and I ran.

I swerved through the tree's as fast as I could but these guy were faster than I thought. We played 'tag' for a few minutes before I stopped hearing footsteps. I looked behind me to make sure they were gone when I ran into something.

A tree.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed at the sky.

Before losing my conciseness, again, I felt myself being picked up and carried away.

*Time Skip* At the Akatsuki Base

"Urgg" I groaned. _'Stupid tree.' _I opened my eyes and found myself in a small room with a man with really intimidating purple ringed eyes.

"I'm Pein, but you may call me leader." Okay so far so good. "Why am I here?" I asked. He said nothing and walked toward the door. He turned around and motioned for me to follow. I quickly sat up which didn't make my headache any better. When we left I was amazed at how this place was built.

There was basically a hall everyway you turned.

"Follow me and don't get lost." He said sternly. I nodded. We soon came to a room. When I walked in there was a long table with eleven chairs. A person was filling each, escept for two. Which I was assuming was for Pein and I.

I took my seat and Pein began to speak.

"I have called this meeting to tell you we have a new member. You may address her as Natalie." I kinda felt weird with everyone's eyes on me. Including my kidnappers. _'What do they want with me?'_ I asked myself.

Then this man with a weird looking three bladed scythe, which was awesome by the way, started yelling.

"We don't need a new fuckin member we got enough fuckers here already and why would you choose a bitch?" He pointed at me. I sat there for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"You got a fucking problem with me, _bitch_?" He put a stretch in the word bitch.

This made me laugh even more.

"No, but do you have a problem with me. I hope not. The last thing I need is an albino stripper chasing me."

His face went red with anger and embarrassment, causing some of the table to respond in laughter. He then started yelling lots of cuss word and removed his scythe from his back and pointed it right at me.

"Say another fucking word. I dare you." I smirked and started clapping. "Oo, another. Big word for someone with such a small brain." He didn't hesitate raising his scythe. Little did her know witches can only be killed by other witches.

I raised my arm protecting myself. He brought down his weapon down creating a large gash in my arm.

When he lifted the scythe there wasn't even a scratch on my arm. I smirked. Before the albino could say anthing Pein started talking. "I think that's quite enough we'll do introductions now" A blue haired woman stood up. "I'm Konan. Tell me if any of the boys are bothering you." She had an black expression on her face but I know she mean't well.

"I think you already know Itachi and Kisame." I put a confused look on my face.

She pointed at my kidnappers.

"Can you tell me if the short one is a boy or a girl cause I'm totally confused. Is he/she just flat chested? Cause I'd like to know if he/she just tried to kiss me cause of the sexy beast I am or if he/she's a... you know." I said with a smile pointing to the one with black hair. He put his head down in annoyance.

That got almost everyone laughing.

*6 more boring introductions later*

I now knew everybody's name.

Pein

Konan

Itachi

Kisame

Sasori

Deidara

Hidan

Kakuzu

Tobi

and Zetsu.

Pretty weird names if you ask me. I was now sitting in the living room with the rest of the cat ski, I think. Whatever I don't care.

I went up to Itachi.

"Hey girl. How's life?" I asked. He looked at me in annoyance. "Hn, nothing that you need to know." He said while trying to walk away. It then struck me how much that sounded like Sasuke's introduction to me.

"Ha, you remind me so much of Sasuke."

Itachi stopped mid-step, and turned around. He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Itachi!" Konan started. "No Konan it's ok. I'll talk to you later though." She looked uneasy. But by the grip he had on my wrist I was getting scared. "Hopefully." I whispered

Well thanks for sitting through another chapter. I hope you liked it. If you don't like it leave it in a review I like to know what I'm doing wrong. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Untill next chapter. Peace Love and Ice-cream!


	5. Chapter 5 Crying, and Life or Death

Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks or whatever. My internet was down because comcast is stupid! Now that I've said that, thanks to all who reviewed and alerted this story. Love you guys. READ

"Hopefully." I whispered. Itachi now had a bone crushing grip on my wrist. He dragged me into a room and shut the door, locking it.

"What do you know about Sasuke?" He asked me coldly.

I"ve know can't kill me or anything but Itachi was really starting to scare me a little. "Answer the question." He grip tightened.

I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing.

"Ok, I'll tell you what I know, just please let go of me." He looked at me still having a murderous glare but he let go nonetheless.

"Ok, I was in this village and the Hokage assigned me to squad 7 which consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and... Sasuke Uchiha."

He seemed to calm down. His intense stare turned into his regular emotionless expression.

"So he was just a squad member, you know nothing?" Now that I thought about It, I remember Naruto saying something about Sasuke's family when I questioned him about Sasuke's attitude.

"Well... I did recall something that Naruto told me. Something about his family..." Itachi's head immediately turned toward mine. His hand was reaching out to grab my wrist again.

"No!" I put my hand up and a blue energy shot out of my hand and hit Itachi. In a flash he was against the wall. He coughed up some blood before collapsing to the ground.

I calsped my hands over my mouth. _'What did I do?' _I ran out of the room some tears came out of my eyes. I couldn't see where I was going and ultimatly ran into Deidara.

"Umm, Natalie ar you ok, un?" He asked me. I shook my head tears still coming out of my eyes. I tried to stop but they kept coming. I was usually never one to cry. I latched on to him. My breathing was uneven as I tried to talk but nothing came out.

Deidara blushed a little and put his arm about my neck and walked to what I guessed was his room. By the time we got there my tears had stopped almost completely. There were a few stray tears.

We walked into his room and we sat on his bed. Completly ignoring the fact that there was another person in the room.

"Stupid Itachi." I whispered to myself, but Deidara heard me loud and clear. He removed his arms form around me and got up.

"Natalie I'll be right back, hm." He quickly left the room closing the door with a slight force. After he left I noticed Sasori was sitting on the other bed in the room. He was looking at me as my last tear fell.

"What are tears gonna do." He questioned. I looked over to him.

I gave a small smile as my answer. Then my eyes drifted to several shelves with various liquids. I walked up to one of them and picked up a bottle of green liquid. By the was it looked I assumed it was a poison.

"This is a poison. It goes straight to all your organs and stops then, eating away at you until you die a slow and painfull death."

Sasori raised and eyebrow.

"You do know that's a bottle of lemonade, right?" My eyes widened. "Psh, I knew that." I said while laughing nervously. I then took a closer look at the bottle.

"Wait a minute. If it's lemonade then how is it green?" I asked.

"It's lemonade. In a blue bottle." Wow, I felt like an idiot.

Then a blue mixture caught my eye. _'I wonder what this is?' _I was so caught up in figuring out what the blue liquid was that I didn't hear Sasori tell me not to go near that.

I grabbed the bottle and opened the top about to pour a drop of it on my finger to inspect it more closely when Sasori threw his arms around my waist and pulled me back. The bottle of liquid fell to the ground, burning a hole in it.

As sasori threw me back I tripped over my ankle which caused me to turn around and fall on top of him. I kinda just sat there, or should I say laid there.

Sasori's eyes were wider than they usually were. I just looked in a different direction. He never told me to get off.

I heard a faint knock on the door and Konan walked in the room, her mouth immediatly dropped. He face went red and she stormed out of the room.

"Konan, wait!" I yelled. As I got up I didn't realize that I had grabbed Sasori's Akatsuki coat, and wrapped it around myself.

Sasori just sat there, dazed.

*With Deidara and Itachi* Deidara's P.O.V

_'What did that Uchiha do to her? I walk to get some lunch and I find her crying.' _I was now storming down the hall to said Uchiha's room.

I got to Itachi's room, and didn't even bother knocking on the door. I saw Itachi on the ground, around a pool of blood.

I was in complete shock and ran to get Sasori.

As I ran back down the hall to my room I saw Konan, and Natalie was chasing after her. She was also wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

_'Where did she get that?' _I pushed that thought away and kept walking. As I walked in the room I noticed a hole in the ground, and Sasori...lying on the floor... without his cloak.

For some reason, I was now engulfed with anger.

Sasori slowly got up and sat against the bed.

My fist clenched.

"Sasori, why does Natalie have your Akatsuke cloak?"

*Natalie's P.O.V*

"Konan!" I yelled. "Please, stop running." Konan slowly came to a stop and took a deep breath. "Konan." She replied with a yes.

"I'm sorry."

She was suprised and she told me that it was ok. I'm glad that she cared, Konan and I were going to get along great. I was getting a little tired. I've been through a lot today so I asked her a question that has been bothering me since I was here.

"So... do I have to share a room with one of the boys?" I aked awkwardly.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Never."

We both started giggling. She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me down the hall. Before Konan and I could get to our destination we heard someone shouting.

"Pein!" Konan yelled as she ran toward the sound of his voice. I was closely following behind her. We made our way to a room where the other Akatsuki members were.

We entered a room which was all to familiar.

The Akatsuki gasped at what they saw.

Itachi was laid acroos the ground, blood all around him. His entire body pale and lifeless. Pein glared at all of us. And trust me if looks could kill, we'd all be dead right now.

"Itachi is almost dead. All the bones in his body are broken, and his skull is severally ruptured. I f someone doesn't tell me what happened here, I'll kill you all." Pein said. You could practically see the venom roll off his tounge.

Everyone looked around the room.

I took a step forward. That was a really bad decision. In less than a second, he had a kunai out.

"Tell me what happened. Everything." Konan looked at me worryingly.

"Everyone out."

The last thing I remember thinking was _'Uh-oh' _

What do you think? What does Sasori think about Natalie and what is Pein gonna do, what if mustard was green, I don't know but you'll figure out next chapter. Well maybe not that last part, maybe. ^^


	6. Chapter 6 Magic?

Hello my friends! It seems I haven't done the disclaimer since like chapter 2 and today I a special guest. Put your hands and toes together for... BATMAN! Just kidding, he wouldn't come, now while I sulk in a corner please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Akatsuki, and sadly I don't own Batman either.

The last thing I remember thinking was _'Uh-Oh'_. Everyone hurried out of the room. I looked back down at Itachi's lifeless body.

Once the door shut Pein lifted the kunai. "Tell me what happened." I should have never used my magic on him.

"Ok, Itachi was scaring me a little and I kind of panicked." I looked over to Pein to see him glaring, as if he didn't believe me. I walked up to him. He slowly moved his kunai down.

"I'm sorry..." I said shyly. He lowered his kunai and stared into my eyes. "I'll hold you for questioning later. Right now we need to find someway to heal Itachi. He's on the brink of death."

I knelt down and felt for Itachi's pulse... there was none.

"Pein he has no pulse where's a medical room!"

Pein quickly opened the door.

"Move, move, move!" I shouted. I reached this white room with several beds, only being separated by sheets. I stripped Itachi down, only leaving him in his boxers. In a different situation I would have blushed but his was serious.

Being a witch I could bring Itachi back but I only have a certain amount of time, one more second after and it'll be to late.

I floated up, sitting cross legged in mid-air. I brought my hands together and blue energy started flowing into Itachi slowly fixing all the broken bones and ruptured organs.

*Time Skip* About 5 hours of Natalie's emergency procedure.

I breathed out, and I was sweating really hard. Healing Itachi took a lot longer than expected. I was now in my white tank top and black shorts. I grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat on my brow.

I looked back over to him.

His skin was now returning to its normal color.

I then heard a really shallow noise. I immediately turned my head to Itachi and I could see him breathing again.

He opened his eyes, slowly sitting up. He turned toward me.

"Thank goodness." I breathed. I put my hand over my chest in relief and smiled. Itachi then took a look at his surroundings. He slowly peeled the white sheet off of him and immediately covered himself.

A light, but barely noticeable, blush was on his face before he asked

"Why am I in the medical room, and only in my...under garments?" I giggled and turned away. I grabbed his clothes and walked over to him.

He had a slight glare on his face, probably wondering why I haven't left yet so he can dress.

"Umm, this is gonna be a little awkward."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Because of the procedure I used, you won't be able to move around by yourself. I'm gonna have to...dress you."

He eyes widened and I laughed nervously. _'Ok, I can do this. It's for medical purposes. Do. Not. Blush.' _I told him to sit up and swing his legs to the side.

I grabbed his pants and slid them on him, then I grabbed his shirt. _'I wonder if he can stand up.' _

"Ok Itachi stand up." He tried standing and fell forward. I grabbed him and held him by his arms.

"Well that answers my question."

I put on his shirt, wrapped his cloak around him and put my arm over his shoulder. I grabbed Sasori's Akatsuki cloak and we made our way out the door.

When we walked out I was suprised to see all the Akatsuki members still standing outside the door.

"You guys waited out here for 5 hours?" I questioned. They said nothing but looked at Itachi and bandages I had put all over his body. Pein walked up to m. "How's Itachi?" He asked.

"He'll be fine."

Some members sighed in relief.

"In 3 to 5 weeks." I said nervously. They sweat dropped. I smiled.

We heard a cough, and then turned to Pein.

"I would like to call an emergency meeting, now." I squirmed a little where I was standing. I handed Itachi over to Kisame. Most of us scurried off.

When everyone cleared Sasori and I were left in the hall.

"Here's your cloak." I extended my arm. He waved his hand.

"It's ok, you can keep it." I laughed. "No, it's yours." I forced him to take it. "Hey Sasori..." He said yes as his put the cloak on. "I kind of forgot where the meeting room is. Do you mind?" I smiled and slowly moved my hand down to entwine my fingers with his.

He looked at me strangely, that only made my smile grow.

And he showed me to the meeting room.

As soon as the door opened I let of Sasori's hand and we sat down. Pein stood up.

"Natalie I would like to know how you manged to break all the bones in Itachi's body with a push."

I was wondering when he was going to ask that.

"Ok, the reason Itachi hit the wall so hard was because I used Magic." Pein disappeared from his seat and was behind me with a kunai at my neck in less than a second.

"Ms. Yomi I suggest you don't lie to me."

This is where I smirked. I melted my being through the floor (1). A clone took the place of my body. I reassembled into a corner of the room while Pein drew blood from my clone.

Everyone was watching intently.

_'Perfect' _ I thought. I put my hands together then whispered "Magic Style: Invisibility" I was now completely invisible and the good thing about this spell is that no one can sense me.

I jumped from the corner spinning in the process until I made it in close to Pain. Then I kicked him in the head, sending him flying into the wall. My clone melted.

I landed on the ground swiftly.

"How did you make a clone without a hand sign?" Everyone questioned. "I already told you guys. I'm magic, and to be more specific I'm a witch."

They still stared at me.

"Ok, what I did was melt into my soul and my body was automatically made into a clone. In your... world I guess you have five different styles. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. In the magic Realm there are only three and one of them I used to disguise myself."

They still didn't seem to understand the concept of me using magic.

"I used Magic Style. As I said before there are three different styles where I come from. Most people only have two, Magic Style, and Energy Style. I have all three. The third one is Witch Style. The only people who can use Witch Style are witches whose parents are both Magic.

They were slowly nodding there heads. I don't think they understood anything I just said. I sighed. I then make my wand appear in my hand.

It was a crimson red wand with a crescent moon on top. In the empty space between the moon was a sun.

I swung is around once like you swing a lasso, and pointed it to an empty space. A blinding light came from the area and after if disappeared a short girl took its place.

I smirked at the familiar person I saw sitting there.

Sitting down confused was my little sister Kate.

She was wearing a strapless red shirt that flowed and stopped mid-thigh with a black belt the was tightened under her breasts. With black see through leggings that came down to her ankles, and black leather boots that stopped just below her knees. She also had on her signature black gloves with the flingers cut off.

Kate's hair was brown like mine but shoulder length.

With a little modifications.

The ends of her hair were died red with silver streaks running through her head. Kate immediately jumped up and was in a fighting stance. Her red eyes glaring at everyone until they reached me.

"Natalie?" She asked in disbelief. She ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Where have you been everyone's been looking for you, we even got the MMA (2) mixed into this." She then looked around.

"You could've at least invited me. You're in a room full of hot guys." She winked at them. I punched her in the shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, you idiot."

So whatcha think. Sasori and Nat holding hands are they in love, or does Nat have her eyes out for someone else. I don't know but you'll figure out next time on POKEMON!

(1) It's kind of like how Zetsu goes through the floor

(2) MMA is like the CIA or the FBI


	7. Chapter 7 My Stupid Crush

Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to update I had this chapter ready and everything I feel so bad :( Well this chapter maybe a little short but the next will be extra long to make up for this and I'll update right when I get it done so maybe tomarrow or later. Sowwy, READ.

_Recap: __"You could've at least invited me. You're in a room full of hot guys." She winked at them. I punched her in the shoulder playfully._

_"Shut up, you idiot."_

"Hey don't hit me." Katie said rubbing her shoulder. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. "Umm, Akatsuki this is my little sister. Katherine Fernando Jendi Yomi. You can call her Kate or Katie."

Pein suddenly appeared and looked as us angrily.

"Pein this is my sister." Before Pein could even questioned me I asked "Who else wants to go to bed?" I heard an assortment of yeah's.

"Ok then." I grabbed Kate's wrist and one we were outside of the meeting room I shoved her into another. "Don't use any magic..yet." I warned her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved me off then shut the door.

I then trudged off to find a room I could sleep in.

I finally found a room and quickly flahed into my pj's. Once my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

*Sometime in the middle of the night*

I woke up with a cold sweat and a very warm blush on my face.

"Did I just dream about Hidan?"

*Natalie falls back asleep*

I was slowly waking up but my eyes refused to oped, my nose wrinkled because I felt breathing on my face. "Kate if that's you it's not funny." I opened my eyes and saw a violet color. Hidan was standing over me, no shirt, and his nose is touching mine.

My cheeks were rapidly filling with blood.

"Hey bitch, I'm hungry. Come make me some fucking food." He asked, or more like demanded. "Ugh, you're gonna make me get up for that?" I sighed. On the outside I was pretty mad, but on the inside my heart was beating fast and I was giggling.

I sat up and slid my legs to the side, throwing my covers off. That was a really bad idea. My pajamas consisted of really, really, really, short shorts. They were blue and fuzzy. Then my shirt was even worse. I was a pink tank top and it was really showly.

Hidan was looking at me up and down. He smirked and then walked out the door. Leaving me in the room alone, blushing.

I snapped my fingers and flashed into something more appropriate. By the time I was done I was wearing a loose, oversized light blue V-neck shirt that matched my eyes. It loosely hung off one of my shoulders and I had on gray baggy pants. They were a little big and covered my feet. I put my hair in a messy pony tail and walked to the kitchen.

When I walked in the Akatsuki were all sitting on the couches. I looked in the kitchen and saw there were no dishes. _'They haven't eaten breakfast yet.' _ Before I offered to make them breakfast I had to ask a question.

"Hey Itachi?" His head didn't move but his eyes looked over at me. "Were you able to get out of bed this morning?" He closed his eyes and shook his head no. _'Wait if he can't move then how did he...never mind.'_

"Aww, you'll feel better soon. So what do you guys want for breakfast?" All their heads turned to me with blank expressions, except for Hidan who had a smirk on his cute face...did I just say cute?

"Ok then eggs, bacon, pancakes, cookies, sliced banana, and tea it is.

*After breakfast*

I was standing over the sink, washing the dishes. Everybody had finished their breakfast, Kate came it sometime during the meal and took her breakfast into the room she slept in. Everone else went off to go train or read a book, or work on puppets. Everyone except Hidan. He was eating everything insight. He even ate poor Tobi's food while he was trying to fit a piece of banana down his eye hole.

Hidan just finished his last panake. "That's the best fucking breakfast I ever got. You did good... for a whore." He said while rubbing his stomach.

I rolled my eyes.

I sighed, cleaning the dishes is hard. In the background I heard a shuffling and Hidan was right next to me. "Fine I'll help you with the damn fucking dishes." I laughed and gave him a slight shove. He looked over at me.

"You know you're not that bad bitch."

I smiled. "Thanks..means a lot." I kind of got caught up in the moment and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that I walked away and went into an empty hall then I ran for my life. "KONAN!" I yelled.

I ran all around looking for her. I was going so fast I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing and ran into Itachi and he had...crutches.

_'Wait he still shouldn't be able to move his arms.'_

"Itachi, how can you use your arms?" I question. The procedure I used was very strained.

"Can I ask you a question first?" I tilted my head a little to the side and gave a small nod.

"Why did you sleep in my room last night?"

So what do you think? I bet all of you were thinking Natalie liked Sasori well she... wait a minute I can't tell you but I will tell you this. A certain red head is interested.


	8. Chapter 8 Tyler and Advice

Sorry I know I said I was gonna update yesturday but...yea.I hope you enjoy it, thank you to all my readers and reviews. :)

"Why did you decide to sleep in my room last night?"

I blushed a little.

It was a blank room with nothing but a bookshelf and medium sized storage space so I must have assumed it was saved for me. "I should have known it wasn't for me. The bed smelt like strawberries of course it belonged to someone else." I said hurriedly.

"But Itachi how are you moving your arms when I..."

"Who the fuck are you? I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin, bitch!" Itachi and I turned our heads when we heard Hidan yell. I ran down to Hidan's room to find him in the bathroom yelling at a familiar looking girl that was sitting in his bathtub.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Have you never seen a girl sleeping in a bathtub before?" She yelled right back.

I could've recongnized that voice anywhere.

"Well, well, well." I said walking further into the bathroom with my hands behind my back. "If it isn't little Ms. Tyler Mackenzie Russo." The girl I was talking about was a really good friend that I met maybe a year ago.

"Natalie?" She asked. I extended my arms and she jumped out the tub and started to squeeze me to death. "Where have you been? I was so worried." She said blue eye widening.

Tyler had a blue eye that was icy like mine, but the other was a dark green due to a birth defect. Her hair was a long sliky brown with natural red, black, and gold streaks and it coverd her left green eye. I smiled at my short friend **(1) **and laughed at what she was wearing.

"Still as tomboyish as ever I see." She looked down at her outfit which consisted **(2) **jeans with maybe a million holes, a white tank top under her black sweatshirt, and some checker pattern sneakers. She put on a small pout and punched me in the arm.

We then heard some shuffling in the background and we saw Pein standing in the door. "We were in the middle of a meeting but it seems you're in one right now. Natalie, bring you friends and come to the meeting room." He said friend with a hind of disgust.

By the time I turned around she was already in an argument with Hidan. I grabbed the hood of her shirt and dragged her out of the bathroom.

I sat down at my assigned chair one we got to the meeting room, and Tyler conjured up a green beanbag chair to sit in. Pein sat at his seat and glared at us, signifying he had started the meeting. He turned his head to Tyler then he looked over to me.

"Natalie how many people are you going to bring into the Akatsuki. We are a criminal organization, not a daycare."

I bowed my head, my bangs hanging in my eyes. "Sorry I'm not sure how she..."

"Will you all shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

Everyone turned there head to the door and there was Kate standing there in her pajama's. (red and white stripped shirt that stopped above her belly button and same shorts as me except they were white)

She glared at all of us while she had her fist in the air. When she go to Tyler she immediately stopped and make a run for it.

Tyler and Kate were super close friends. Well, Tyler's the only one beside me to deal with Kate's horrible attitude. I smiled as she gave her famous hug of doom to Tyler.

*Kate's P.O.V*

I ran to give Tyler one of my hug of dooms. She was really one of my only friends. At the witch academy all I would do was fight with the stupid preps. My smile grew even more when I remembered how we first met.

It all started last year when Natalie came home late one day.

I was standing in the middle of the training room practicing spells when I heard Natalie come into the house. But there was something strange. She was talking, and it wasn't to herself this time.

I walked out the door and into the kitchen to get something to drink.

I took a large sip out of a water bottle and saw Natalie sitting on the couch talking to a girl that looked a little bit familiar. "Hey?" I said confused. Natalie and the girl turned toward me. Natalie gave me a smile, but the girl's eyes widened. "You were the one who beat up all the preps."

I smiled.

So she's familiar with my work. "I was ready to kill them too." She said laughing. I put an arm around her shoulder. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."

And we've been friends ever since.

I tackled Tyler to the ground and we both started laughing, then Mr. Scary purple eyes glared at us basically telling us to shut up. He grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

I raised my hand and yelled "Hey, listen up me gots something to say." I could have sworn I saw Natalie face palm.

Everyone stared at me. "Can Tyler be a part of the Cat skiers, or whatever you are." They still just stared. "Please." I said. Tyler and Natalie gasped. They knew I never ever said please unless I really mean it.

I saw Natalie lean over to Konan and whispered something in her ear, then Konan leaned over to Pein and he sighed again.

"Fine." He said finally. All of us girls smiled. "But," Pein stopped our rain of joy. "If you are not an asset to the Akatsuki, you will be immediately be disposed of. Is this understood?" We gave a short not and then turned to each other and mouthed 'yes'.

"Everyone dismissed, Natalie I'll see you in my office in 10 minutes." I got up and grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged her to the place where Natalie had dubbed it 'my room'.

"Come on. We so totally have catching up to do." I smiled. Tyler coughed up a laughing. "You do know you have only been gone for 18 hours and not 3 years right?" I waved her off and we rushed out the door, or at least I did dragging Tyler behind.

*Sasori's P.O.V*

Pein had just dismissed us from the meeting and I was slowly walking out the door, I was really frustrated with myself. Ever since Natalie had come into the Akatsuki nothing has been the same. When I first met her I didn't thnk much of it.

But whne her face was inches away from mine when she fell that day and when she held my hand, I've been feeling strange. Before we saw what happened to Itachi, Deidara was telling me that he may like Natalie.

It took all my will power for some reason not to stab him with my most deadliest poison.

I'm a puppet so I shouldn't be feeling this and don't really know how this works so I'm deciding to go to an expert. I walked to said expert's room and knocked on the door. "Sasori?" The expert said..

"Hello Konan."

So whatcha think. Sasori going to Konan for love advice. Natalie going to a meeting alone with Pein. Is this good or bad... I don't know. Hope you like it.

**(1) **Tyler is like 4'11 to 5'0 While Kate is 5'3 and Natalie is 5'6 and a half

**(2) **I say consisted a lot don't I

Peace ^^


	9. Chapter 9 What is Going On

Sup peoples, I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long so here we go. And thank you to Angelfang who let me use her OC Tyler. Enjoy!

_Recap: __I'm a puppet so I shouldn't be feeling this and don't really know how this works so I'm deciding to go to an expert. I walked to said expert's room and knocked on the door. "Sasori?" The expert said._

*Still Sasori's P.O.V*

"Hello Konan." I said.

She looked at me up and down, and stuck her head out farther into the hall and looked around. "Is there something you need?" She asked unsure. "May I come in?:

Her eyes widened by a fraction and she opened her door and told me to come in and have a seat.

I slowly sat down in a purple beanbag chair. Konan followed in after me and sat down.

"So Sasori... what's going on, I guess." I took a deep breath.

"It's Natalie." I said quickly. After I said it, I soon regretted it. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. I'm old enough to handle my own problems.

Konan had suddenly gotten a lot more interested in the conversation.

"What about Natalie? She asked slowly. She leaned in forward to hear me even more clearly. To be honest I don't really know what Natalie did to me. I'm getting so frustrated.

"I don't know what she's done to me, she makes me feel warm inside when she smiles and I like it."

Konan's eyes widened, then she smirked.

"So you're basically saying you like Natalie." She said trying not to laugh. I rubbed my temples. _'What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this emotion. Let alone love. Wait, did I just say love?'_

I started to stand up. "I shouldn't have come here. This was just a waste of your time and mine." I said coldly. Konan looked up at me, feeling guilty.

"Uh Sasori I'm..sorry. I know this is a "new feeling" for you and I shouldn't have made fun. Come on sit down." She said smiling. I sighed.

"Ok Konan. I'll trust you." When I sat down Konan patted the top of my hand with hers. I gave her a "don't touch me" look.

"So you like her right? Well explain what you wan't to do with her. Hug, hold...kiss?" She elbowed me. I didn't say anything. I don't know how to answer a question like that.

"Sasori how about you think about and come to me when you're ready to tell me your answer. I know you're a puppet and this might be a little weird and..."

I waved her off.

I got up and walked out the door. Before I shut it I mumbled a small "Thank you." I started walkin gthrough the hall and back to the meeting room. I opened the door just a crack to see Hidan...and Natalie...kissing

I clenched my fists.

I shut the door and (surprisingly) walked to my room.

*Natalie's P.O.V*

I was now kissing Hidan..and with a passion. How this happened you ask, well it started like this. Right after everyone left, Hidan was still sitting down in his chair sharpening his nails with his scythe. And being the weird person I am, I walked over and sat on the floor next to him.

I poked him. "Damn it!" He yelled. He had just cut himself. "What the fuck do you want bitch. You made me fucking cut myself."

I looked down at his now bleeding finger. I scooted closer to him and held his finger.

"Like I did anything, idiot."

Hidan didn't say anything back. I slowly lifted my head and blue eyes met violet. I stared into Hidan's eyes and something in the back of my head told me to move forward. My head kept moving forward until my lips met his.

His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle. He tried pulling away. "What the fuck are you..." My hands went to his neck and pulled him close. He gave it a few seconds before he started to kiss back.

My brain was just melting. I had no idea what I was doing.

During the kiss I heard a small noise but I didn't think too much about it. Then..."Natalie! I called you into my office 20 minutes ago." I heard an icy voice say.

Hidan and I broke the kiss.

We stood in awkward silence. "What the hell just happened?" He asked. I turned around and ran out of the room _'What did just happen?' _

I had no idea where I was going so with a snap of my fingres and a flash I was in Pein's office.

"You wanted to see me Pein." I said hesitantly.

His eyes narrowed.

"Natalie I will ask you this again. How did you manage to break all the bones in Itachi's body with a push? And how did you make a clone without hand signs?"

I sighed. I told him once and really don't want to tell him again.

"Pein I'm a witch. I don't know what you aren't getting. Why else do you think Konoha would..." I stopped talking and glared. Pein glared right back. He opened his mouth to say something when we heard a faint "Natalie." come from a concerned Konan.

"You were lucky, but believe me this conversation is _not _over." I gave an icy glare before leaving.

"Coming Konan." I said.

I walked out the door and ran to Konan. The confidence I had when I talked to Pein disappearecd. I grabbed Konan's wrist and flashed her into my mind. Konan looked around at a black nothingness. "Where are we?" She asked. I got a weird sensation in my stomach.

I was gonna cry.

I miss my family, I just kissed a guy, my sister.. my friend..Pein... I just don't know what to do. Tears started running down my checks. I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Help." I said.

Aww poor Natalie, she's having trouble with boys. What will Konan do? What will be Sasori's answer? Figure out next time. Now remember reviews...are love.


	10. Chapter 10 The Kiss and the Mission

Hiya people of earth and fanfiction, hows are you. I hope you like this chapter it's gonna be interesting, I think. Well have fun reading!

"Help." I said.

Konan grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. A crystal color liquid ran down my face. "Natalie are you okay?" She questioned. I saw her concerned face and looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Natalie please answer me."

"I just don't know. I don't know If I'll be able to deal with this." I blurted. "I'm worried about Kate and Tyler and Pein is getting on my case. I'm just an emotional wreck plus I kissed Hida..." I covered my mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I don't think I heard you clearly. Did you just say you kissed Hidan?" I closed my eyes really tight and nodded slowly.

"Well, that explains Sasori's foul mood." I gave her a questionable look.

"When I walked down the hall earlier her was walking in my direction so I said hi."

Konan's flashback of awesomeness

"Hi Sasori." Konan greeted. Sasori just walked past her. "Umm, Sasori?" She asked. He turned around and glared. "Shut up. If you say another word I'll break your neck, inject you with my most deadliest poison, rip you heart out and squeeze everything out till it's almost nothing, then feed the rest to a wild animal." He said stomping away.

'Well someone's in a good mood' Konan thought sarcastically before walking away.

Ending of awesomeness

"...That doesn't explain how me kissing Hidan made Sasori mad. No one was even watching." That's when something replayed in my head.

'Oh my gosh! That small noise must have been Sasori opening the door.'

"Oh no, I didn't want anyone to see that!" I said paniced. "Don't worry." Konan said. "I think Sasori will keep it a secret after all he does li..." Before she could finish her sentence we started hearing voices. I flashed her out of my head and we were in the hall once again.

"Natalie!" I heard Tyler and Kate yell. They were running toward us with lighting speed with their hand gripped around Deidara's wrist. "Natalie this is so cool look." Kate said holding out Deidara's hand.

He seemed to be blushing from the contact.

I looked down at Dei's hand and saw a... mouth?

I screamed.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen since like ever!" I yelled. "I know right." They both said. They told me how when Tobi was bothering Deidara he reached into a small pouch thing and started chewing clay and it blew up.

"Natalie." I heard an emotionless voice say.

We all turned our heads and saw Itachi.

"Pein has a mission for you and Sasori. You are to report to his office now." He said. "Ok Itachi." I hesitated in moving but walked to his office nonetheless.

'What kind of mission are we talking about?'

*Tyler's (finally) P.O.V*

After Kate and I got over Deidara's hand mouths, which took sometime, I decided to walk around on my own. After I walked past several hall and I knew I was lost.

I sighed.

I put my hands together and said "Energy Styler: Plant growth civilization!" The spell turned me into a flower and I bloom where the nearest person is. It's quite useful when you have no idea where you are.

Once I bloomed I was in the middle of a hall. There were several doors there and I walked in the one closest to me. When I walked in I froze and my face went red.

Standing only a few feet away was the guy Natalie called Itachi. He was wet and only wearing a towel.

I covered my red face with my hands and tried to move somewhere else but that only resulted in me running into Itachi and falling on top of him. "Oh my goodness. I'm such a klutz sorry, I shouldn't have barged in."

Ugh, why do I always act like this, I'm such a baby.

"Wait." Itachi said grabbing my wrist.

"Stay."

Itachi got up and walked to the bathroom leaving me alone. I got up and sat on his bed. I covered my face with the hood of my sweatshirt.

Once I regained my composure I took a look around the room. It was nothing much. A bed, a nightstand on either side of the bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf.

I got up and walked over to it, and grabbed one of the books. War and Peace... well it sounds a little interesting. I put it back in the right place exactly as I found it. The books were a little dirty so I tried dusting it off.

Bad choice.

As soon as I had tried to clean it, it caught on fire.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I knew better than to try cleaning. Itachi walked out of the bathroom, without a shirt, and ran over to me.

"What happened?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I was cleaning and then.. we don't have time to talk we need to put this fire out." I looked around for something to calm the fire, that's when I remebered that I was a witch and could summon anything.

I put my heand together. "Magic Style: Oil Spill" Itachi's eyes got wide as a moutain full of oil came down on the fire from nowhere.

"No, oil makes things worse." He said surprisingly calm.

I smacked my forehead. What the heck was I thinking? Oil, really Tyler, really. I decided to try again and this time I remembered to bring commonsense into this.

"Magic Style: Fire Stop: Water Hose!" Water shot from my hand and the top of the ceiling putting out the fire.

The force of water coming out of my hands forced me back into Itachi and I fell in his lap.

"Uhh... sorry?"

Itachi got up and walked me to the door. "Really I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and said "It doesn't matter." I gave an apologetic look and said sorry once more. "Sorry Itachi are you sure it doesn't matter really because I..." the next thing I know he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Then he slammed the door in my face. I could fell myself fainting.

Before I blacked out all I thought was. _'Someone will find me eventually.' _

*Sasori's P.O.V.*

I finally got calmed down after the incident that happened this morning after a brief talk with Itachi.

I was on my way to Konan's room when I saw Natalie's friend, Tyler I think, laying on the floor. I turned my head a little more and saw smoke coming from Itachi's bedroom door.

I shrugged.

I knocked on Konan's door, she opened it a little then gladly let me in.

"Konan I wanted to tell you my answer is I want to kiss her, hold her, hug her. I will not lose her to other Akatsuki members." A small picture of the stupid albino popped up in my head.

"You mean Hidan?" Konan asked.

I had no time to be embarrassed. I walked out the room and into Pein's office. I had a mission and finally it wasn't one with the brat. I had asked to go on missions with someone else. I opened the door and saw Natalie standing there.

"Hey Sasori... or should I say partner." She flashed a smile and gave a thumbs up.

What have I gotten myself into?

Well it's over. Sorry friends for sitting through this weird chapter. I will tell you something. This mission is longer than one day. Natalie and Sasori will have to share a hotel room...together.

PEACE


	11. Chapter 11 Sexy Outfits and More Kissing

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! With school starting I've been a mess. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes but I'm like half way done with my homework and still working on it so bear with me.

*Still Sasori's P.O.V*

"Hey Sasori... or should I say partner." Natalie flashed a smile and gave me a thumbs up.

What have I gotten myself into? Pein snapped me out of my daze. "Sasori, you and Natalie with be going on a week long mission to retrieve a scrool. This file explains everything." He slid a folder in my direction.

"You leave Tomarrow at 4:00 a.m" He glared at Natalie and she glared back. "Dismissed." I walked out of the room withle looking at the file. Natalie and I walked into the kitchen.

"So where are we going." She said as she chomped away at an apple.

"Well we start here at the rain village and then we'll..." Natalie put a hand up and told me to stop talking. "I have no idea what you're talking abut but I have a question. Are we gonna stop anywhere?"

I took another look at the file and saw that there's gonna be a festival on our way to get the scroll.

"Well there's gonna be a festival on our way there. We'll need disguises when we get there, so you shouldn't wear the Akatsuki cloak that Itachi will give you." Natalie paused and dropped her apple of the floor.

I gave her a funny look.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed. I covered my ears blocking her shrill yell. She ran over to me and grabbed my wrist and started running down the hall. "Where are we going?" I questioned, my voice being a little louder than it should have been.

"To find you a sexy outfit!" She yelled.

Some of the members gave us funny looks and Konan smirked at me. Is Natalie just trying to embarrass me infront of... wait a minute _sexy _outfit.

*Itachi's P.O.V*

I was currently sitting down clutching my head.

_'Why did I kiss her? Was it what that lady said?'_

Itachi's Fantabulous Flashback*

_I was sitting donw in the livingroom drinking my tea when Sasori stomped in the room. He just got done yelling at Konan for something. I guess he's in a bad mood. He took a seat next to me._

_Sasori was staring into space while rambling._

_"...then I walked back into the meeting room and Natalie was kissing Hidan. Can you imagine that?" Sometime during that sentence something inside me snapped and my tea glass shattered into a million pieces._

_I got up and made my way out the base._

_"Where are you going?" Sasori asked with no paticular interest. "Out." I said coldly. I ran down to the nearest village and walked into the tea shop._

_"Well hello there. Today's your lucky day, you get served by the manager. So what can I get you?" I slowly turned my head to her and ordered my new tea._

_*Sometime later*_

_I was still in the tea shop drinking. "Umm, sir." The Manager walked back up to me. I looked at her in question. "First of all the tea house is closed and second that's your 45th cup of tea." I just stared._

_"I think it's time for you to go." She said hesitantly._

_I didn't move from the seat, but took another sip._

_"Or you could stay. So what's on your mind? You are a boy so it must be girl problems." I tuned to the lady then quickly averted my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said softly almost in a whisper. She chuckled._

_"The best way to deal with a girl you like is to make her jealous. Date her best friend. They always get mad and come crawling to you."_

_The blook started to rise to my cheeks and I couldn't stop it. I quickly walked out of the tea shop, my head down, forgetting to pay for the 45 teas._

_I need to take a shower._

*End Flashback*

After a small run in with Natalie's friend Tyler and sat down on my bed. _'I don't like Natalie.' _ I repeated in my head. I went to grab Natalie's Akatsuki cloak that Pein ordered me to give to her. Once I reached the door I heard some voices. Natalie and Sasori's.

"Where are we going?" I heard Sasori say. "To find you a sexy outfit!" Natalie yelled. A sudden surge of anger went through me and I threw down the cloak. It slid to the corner of the room.

I walked over to my bed and opened the covers.

_'I need to take a nap. I can't think straight.' _I took off my cloak and stripped until I was in my boxers.

Goodnight.

*Tyler's P.O.V*

My eyes fluttered open and I slowly got up. I realized that I was still in front of Itachi's door. _'So much for someone finding me.' _A memory flashed in my head about Itachi giving me a kiss before slamming the door.

Instead of knocking on the door I just walked in and saw Itachi sleeping. Aww, he actually looks peaceful when he's sleeping. I walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Uh, hi Itachi. I guess that kiss was a little awkward but that's ok... I think. Umm, actually I kind of enjoyed it on my part... I mean. I don't know." Thank goodness he's not awake.

I lightly kissed him on the cheek leaving a small lipstick mark.

Itachi didn't move but his lips parted just a little and I don't know what came over me but I bent down and kissed him on the lips. And I kind of just stayed there. I pulled away.

I could still feel his lips on mine.

That sudden kiss made me a little light headed and my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. I laid myself down next to the almost naked Itachi. I used my magic to make the sheet cover me.

I'm soooo gonna regret this later.

So Natalie's gonna find Sasori a sexy outfit. Have fun imagining how that's gonna work.


	12. Chapter 12 Maybe Boyfriend and Arguments

I'm baaaack. Did you know school gets harder every year? I didn't... well anyway thanks for the reviews, they mean love. so what will happen between Tyler and Itachi? What's gonna happen on Natalie and Sasori's mission, and why is Kate spending so much time with Deidara? Most of these question's will be answered this chapter. Enjoy!

*Still Tyler's P.O.V*

I was slowly starting to wake up and I have no idea where I am. Then I realized I was feeling something warm. I opened my eyes and saw myself laying in a bed with Itachi.

My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

I shut my eyes thinking this was a dream. There is no way I was getting up without waking up Itachi. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Itachi's eyes opened and he started staring at me.

He looked around and saw that I was clinging on to him like a child would do to her mother. I smiled sheepishly at him. "Hi." I said. We waited a second before we both immediately got out of bed. My face was red and I was having a hard time covering it.

Itachi on the other hand had a hard expression.

While looking at his face, I realized that when I kissed him earlier I left a light lipstick mark. Right when I tried to tell him to wash it off he turned to me.

"Leave." He said.

There was only one thing to do at a time like this. I made my wand appear in my hand.

The wand handle was green with a long blue curving stripe going through it. At the top was sun surrounded by a circle of leaves. I pointed it at me and I flashed into the livingroon. Natalie was sitting down reading a book.

Some of the Akatsuki were sitting in the kitchen. That's when I saw Deidara wasn't there. And Kate wasn't with Natalie.

Kate's been spending like all day with Deidara. "Hey..." I said to Natalie. "Do you know where Kate it?" I asked.

She set the book down on the table.

"I thought she was with you." That's when we heard Tobi come into the room complaining. He sat down right in between Natalie and I. It was a little awkward so i started asking him what's wrong. "Umm, Tobi... is there something wrong."

Tobi took a deep breath. "Well, Tobi was in a room with Kate and Deidara-Senpai and we were all plaing together like good people and then Tobi was on the bed thinking and Senpai was sitting in front of Kate and then Kate told Deidara-Senpai let's play a game Then Kate started blinking with only one eye and Senpai's face turned into a tomato and Kate kicked Tobi out. And when Tobi tried to get his card he was coloring he heard screaming coming from the room and so Tobi came in here so he would not interrupt his senpai."

He let out a deep breath. I tuned to Natalie and saw nothing but shock and pure anger. Kate is gonna get in so much trouble and Deidara's gonna get murdered.

*An Angry Natalie's P.O.V*

"KATHERINE FERNANDO JENDI YOMI, I SWEAR TO GRAND MASTER ALANA I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed while running down to Kate's room. I kicked the door down. I looked down to see a suprised Kate and Deidara having a slapping contest.

"Natalie what is wrong with you? You know you're not allowed to swear at Grand Master Alana's name and what the heck did I do?"

My face turned a little pink.

"Tobi told me this story, I heard you two screaming and I kinda thought.." I trailed off as Kate and Deidara's eyes were wide open. She got up and stomped over to me. "How dare you think something like that? I thought you had trust in me? No way I would do stuff like that. Who do you think I am?"

She walked back over to Deidara and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Dei let's go." She said. "Sure." He said smiling at her. I stared at them. Deidara's eyes started to wander my way and he got embarresed. "Umm let's go Kate." He said as they ran off. Right before Kate walked through the door I whispered in her ear.

"Nice Boyfriend." She slapped me in the arm with her already numb hand. She was about to shut the door when I said "You never said he wasn't your boyfriend." She slammed the door shut and left me alone.

I walked out of the room and into the livingroom. kate was sitting on one side of the room while Deidara was on the other. In the kitchen was most of the Akatsuki. I was about to go bother them when Itachi walked into the room.

He slowly turned into the kitchen. That's when I noticed that he had lip mark on his cheek. _'Is that Kate's lip stick?' _I strode over to Itachi to ask him about the mark but the Akatsuki had the upper chance and beat me to it.

"Hey Itachi." Kisame started with a toothy grin. "Was there anything interesting that happened during your _nap?_" He put quotation marks around the word nap. Itachi didn't seem to notice the kiss mark. I walked up behind him and said "Itachi you do realize that there is lipstick on your cheek, right?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at me. I made a mirror appear and handed it to him. He looked at his reflection in pure shock. On his left cheek there it was. While getting a closer look at Itachi I saw that he had that same exact color lipstick outlined on his lips.

"Itachi... what have you been doing?" I asked angrily. The Akatsuki turned to us and kept a close eye on me.

Before I could question Itachi any further, Tyler came running in.

I looked closely at her and saw that she was wearing the lipstick that Kate had forced her to wear and it was the same color that was smudged over Itachi's face.I finally figured out what had happened. I looked at them both.

"Did you guys like... kiss?" I asked. Tyler and Itachi looked away. It looks like they won't be telling me anything.

I grabbed both their wrists and my eyes lit blue.

"Energy Style: Truth Blood. Now tell me what happened. Tyler?" She answered almost immediately.

"I went into Itachi's room yesturday and I caught something on fire and when I cleaned up he kissed me on the cheek. Today I went into his room while he was taking a nap, in his boxers I might add, to talk about the kiss but I just ended up kissing him on the cheek then the lips. After that I fell asleep with him..."

I stopped her.

"You feel asleep in the same bed as Itachi while he was only in his boxers!" I yelled. Itachi nodded. "When I woke up her legs were around my waist and her arms were wrapped around my neck."

I took a teed breath and relesed the spell. "Spells: Release." Tyler and Itachi shook their heads. They both looked at each other and Tyler blushed. It was now eight o'clock.

"Ok guys it took me 4 hours to find Sasori an outfit to wear for our mission, I have to wake up at four a.m. so leave me be." Before I rushed off I whispered in Tyler's ear. "Sorry." I ran down to my room for a good night's sleep.

*3 o'clock a.m.*

I just got out of the shower and brushed my hair. I was outfitted in jeans and a somewat tight blue shirt. I slipped into my tennis shoes and was ready to go an hour early. I decided to walk out and get something to eat. What surprised me was Itachi was sitting there with a cup of tea. He turned around and motioned for me to sit down.

We both drank tea and talked small talk for the next half hour.

I got up to get Sasori so we could leave, but Itachi stopped me. "Nat I have your Akatsuki cloak. I think you might want it." Sasori said we gonna have to go in disguise so I see no reason to wear it. I waved him off.

"Is there a problem with wearing the cloak?" He question. "I just don't feel like having to go through all the trouble with it." I answered a little mad.

"It seems you weren't having any trouble finding Sasori a _sexy _outfit." Itachi said dryly. We then just started yelling at each other until something happened.

Itachi suddenly grabbed my wrist and kissed me. He let me go immediately and started breathing hard. He then started backing away slowly before rushing out of the room.

I turned around and saw Sasori standing there gritting his teeth.

Sorry for the super late update I'll update again tomarrow to make up for it :) Review


	13. Chapter 13 Mother?

Hey everyone I told you guys I'd update today! Thanks to all that read this I lurvs you guys. This chapter's not very long but there will be a twist in this chappie. I'll try to update every week again but it might be hard. But I'll try for you guys. ENJOY!

*Natalie P.O.V*

My eyes widened. "...Sasori?" I said slowly. He looked as mad as ever. I walked over to him and he just walked right pass me and out the base door, rock thing. Before I rushed out after him I had one last thought. _'Itachi when I get back you are sooo DEAD!' _

*A really confused Itachi's P.O.V*

After I kissed Natalie I went down to my room and thought. I didn't kiss her, something moved me.. or did I move myself. My body was screaming to move forward but my brain said no. Next thing I knew my lips were on hers.

I cannot believe I'm saying this but I really need to talk to someone about this. Should it be Konan, her sister, or...Tyler? I'm running out of options. I think I know someone I can talk to. He was my last resort. I don't think he'll answer me but it's worth a try. I walked down the hall till I came to a door.

_'I can't believe I'm resorting to Deidara.' _

I knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer. I opened it just a crack and saw that nobody was in there. I was a little surprised he wasn't in his room. _'That doesn't make any sense. Where would Deidara be at 4 a.m.?'_

*Natalie P.O.V*

I was walking through the cold morning air with Sasori ignoring me for the last half hour. I was really upset he wasn

t speaking to me. With all my layers of coats I wasn't the least bit cold but I wasn't so sure about Sasori.

All he was wearing was pant and his cloak.

I ran all the way up to him and took off a decent sized coat and wrapped it around him. He turned and glared at me. I just really wanted him to talk to me again.

Sasori threw the coat back at me.

"Sasori why are you mad?" I questioned. "Itachi kissed me I swear I haven't kissed anyone." I pleaded to him. He turned roughly to me.

"You say you haven't kissed anyone. Then I guess your lips and tongue all over Hidan wasn't a kiss. And I saw you kiss Itachi. You're nothing but a little whore and slut and I can't wait till this missio ends." He said it as if he was hurt.

I was hurt by his words and my eyes started to water.

"How could you say something like that?" I said to him. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled, punching him in the face. I started running and then flashed at the Hotel Sasori and I were supposed to stay in. I walked up to the dest top lady and asked her for my key tear eyed.

"Can I get *sniff* the key to room 8-F please?" I asked. The woman stared at me. "Uh, miss, are you ok?" I closed my eyes. I took the key off the desk and made my way to the elevator door. After I pressed the button the elevator went up and I slumped down.

As I sat with my eyes closed I heard a voice in my head.

_'Love is a very tricky thing.'_

My eyes snapped opened and I saw nothing but the door opening on my floor. I got up and walked to my door and opened it with the key. When I walked in I got a very bad feeling. I heard a loud slam and the door was shut. A woman walked out from behind the shadows and revealed her face.

"Mom?"

"Oh Natalie. How long has it been? You've gotten taller."

The woman I stare at now has long, silky, straight brown hari that came all the way down to her ankles. Her eyes were also blue like mine. She was wearing a ninja anbu outfit with a cat mask that hung loosely around her neck. There was also a small, but noticable, nose piercing.

"Where's your sister? Katherine is usually always with you." I was frozen to my spot.

My mother lifted her hands. Her left arm was lighted with red energy while her right arm was lighted with blue. "It was nice to you again." My mother said. "But sadly... you must die. In the name of Grand Master Alana. Natalie Beceelia Andrew Yomi you will perish by my hands."

My mother lunged at me.

"DIE!"

What do you think? I told you I would update today. Well I hoped you liked it, if you have any suggestioned for me just p.m me or leave it in a review. I love my reviewers and readers :)


End file.
